1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile communication networks. More particularly, the present invention relates to providing a GPS location for a mobile communication device.
2. Background of the Invention
Mobile communication devices are becoming increasingly ubiquitous. Cellular transceivers can be found in several portable and fixed devices that can further communicate over other types of networks. Moreover, increasing numbers of mobile communication devices are being equipped with Global Positioning System (GPS) receivers to enable a device to determine a geographical position or location. The location can be determined solely by the device (standalone GPS) or by using assistance data provided by the network (assisted or A-GPS). This has paved the path for introducing several location-based services.
Today, location determination over a mobile network can be performed using generally two different methods of communication. Control Plane A-GPS uses traditional call signaling over the Radio Access Network (RAN) as the bearer path for all A-GPS messaging between the mobile device and the network. This typically includes a request for and a return of the location of the mobile communication device, as well as any GPS assistance data that is exchanged. Several problems exist with control plane A-GPS, such as excessive network radio resource consumption, requirement of several data conversions and protocols, etc.
More recently, the User Plane has been employed for location determination. User Plane A-GPS uses a wireless data connection as the bearer path for all A-GPS messaging between the mobile device and the network. Again, this typically includes the request for and the return of the location of the device, as well as any GPS assistance data that is exchanged. Advantages to this system are that the data connection is ideal for a back-and-forth exchange of different types of location and assistance information.
However, not all mobile communication devices on the market today are able to communicate across the user plane. Particularly, with respect to proprietary programming on certain devices, based on a contractual deal between a device manufacturer and a network operator, some devices are simply not programmed with the ability to receive assistance data via a Secure User Plane Location (SUPL).
Therefore, what is needed is an alternative technique for providing a location of a mobile communication device.